A Wagon of a Different Color (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "A Wagon of a Different Color" Season 1, episode 10, 10th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter Shows the Mail Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we got in the mail Today Oh wow Looks like kind of a lot Interesting stuff Let's take the stuff inside Check it out Come on Bear: Oh, wow! We got coupons from the market! Tutter: Coupons! Bear: Mmm-hmm. Tutter: I love coupons! Yeah, coupons! Ha ha ha ha! Er, um, Bear? What's a coupon? Bear: I just need to get my wagon which is over here somewhere, or... not. Bear Helps Ojo Paint the Wagon (Cut - The Attic) Ah, the attic. Ojo: The problem is I don't have any orange. Bear: Oh, purple. What a great idea. An orange, green and purple wagon. Ojo: But, Bear? I don't Bear and Ojo: Have any purple. Bear: Right. Bear: Once Ojo sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her. Color, Some of the Colors I See and What Do You Think? (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: Color... ... Yeah, color. It makes everything so beautiful. Like, um, fireworks or peacocks. Or --- this a good one --- a rainbow. Colors. They're in everything we see. What are your favorite colors? Hmm? Treelo's Mirror (Funny Monkey!) / Pip and Pop Become Artists Treelo: Mirror. Treelo: Treelo come soon. Bear: (chuckling) Okay.. Don't take too long. Now-- (Bear bumps into Pip and Pop as artists) Pip and Pop: Bonjour, Bear! Bear: Hey, guys. Where are you goin'? Pip and Pop: We're on our way to help Ojo paint your wagon. Bear: Huh? What? But... But don't you guys wanna get ready to go to the market? Pip and Pop: Sure, Bear, Sure! But we got to paint your wagon, first! Au revoir, Bear! (laughs normal) Oh, I mean... (laughs in french, rushes up in the attic, shouting Ojo.) Shadow's Story Bear: Why do I have a funny feeling about this? Ha, ha, ha. Getting ready for the market can kind of wear you out and since I obviously have some time... why don't we find our friend Shadow? I think I saw her downstairs. Come on. (Cut to: Downstairs Hallway) Bear: ♪ Oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Hmm. ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (beat) Hmm.... ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Stop singing) Hmm... (Shadow appears in the wall and dance) Bear: Ah! There they are. Shadow: Hi, fuzzy old Bear. Bear: Hi, Shadow! How are you doing today? Shadow: Oh, I'm fine, Bear. ♪ I was just dancing on the rooftops in the building of the town. ♪ Bear: Oh! That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see what can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (Narrating) Roses are Red and Violet are Blue. Gator: *speaks* Gators are green, hah, and I think I'll eat his shoe, this blue suede shoe! *eat it* Tasty, yeah! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Um... I'm curious. What color is a Shadow? Shadow: That's a tough one, Bear, But I'd say it's whatever Color we're falling on. Just a little darker. Bear: Wow, Now that's interesting. Shadow: Well, I'm off to play with the Sun. Bye-bye, Bear. Bear: Oh, Bye-bye, Shadow. Thank you. (she magically disappears the yellow rooftops) Bear helps Tutter Out Tutter: Oh, Cheddar Chunks! Oh, Brie! Bear: Hey, that sounds like Tutter. Hmm, oh look. There he is. Tutter: Great gobs of Gorgonzola! Ahhhh! Bear: What's Wrong? Tutter: Oh, Bear. Bear: Has this ever happened to you? Pip and Pop, Ojo and Treelo Finish the Wagon Bear and Tutter: Wow. Bear: Okay! Are we all ready? All: Yay! Bear: To the market! Bear meets Luna, Discuss about the colors and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Ah, the attic. Hey, looks like Ojo, Pip and Pop cleaned up. How nice. Well, let's go find Luna. Come on. Bear: Ah, there she is. Good evening, Luna. Luna: Good evening, Bear. I was just admiring the beautiful sunset on the other side of the world. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Luna: Well, Bear. From up here where I am, I get to see all of the beautiful colors of the world. The blue oceans, the green forests and jungles and the red deserts. Bear: (turns off) (turns on) I was thinking, should I paint The Big Blue House another color?Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts